1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of electric lighting and more specifically relates to a modular lighting system suitable for track mounting or trackless installation, for example, as concealed strip lighting in wall sconces and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Track lighting and strip lighting is widely used, particularly in commercial settings, and many fixtures and modular systems of that type are available. Nonetheless, improvement is desirable in several aspects of those lighting systems.